


Heaven Can Wait

by Sixhalfmk



Series: Never Summer [6]
Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Boris is a girl, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, i know its kinda creepy, try to make a mini series, worth trying anyway
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 鲍娅捏着我的手指，小腿蹭着我的裤脚，我仿佛看到一束明亮又灼热的日光出现在她的虹膜上。那是拉斯维加斯的冬天，沙漠里下了雪。我看见鲍娅从地上捡起一根干枯的树枝，站在我面前，微笑着说道：“圣诞快乐，西奥多。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> 西奥来到拉斯维加斯后，他们重逢前的故事。
> 
> 本文来自我和睡老师的奇怪脑洞，其中有性转Boris，以及关于如果鲍里斯性转会不会选择和西奥离开的隐晦讨论。不适请左上角。
> 
> 以及我的所有《金翅雀》饭蹲全部献给sleeepisaplace，希望你喜欢 xx

到了我和鲍娅[1]认识的第二个星期，我们已经一起看完了第十部电影（《摇尾狗[2]》，一半时间鲍娅都在用我听不懂的俄语，乌克兰语，和一些音调奇怪的德语骂骂咧咧，我只能分辨出其中一两个单词，“白痴”俄语，“美国佬”乌克兰语），抽完第无数包百乐门，此刻正坐在她家房屋对面空荡荡的废弃平房里解决第三还是第四瓶伏特加。 

此时的维加斯正是午后，阳光不再像正午时分那么灿烂耀眼，而是透着一种微醺的橘红。这座废弃平房甚至还没有完成建设，客厅——我们正躺着的地方，我猜，因为这片裸露的开阔空间的西南角砌起了一道由密度板构成的半人高的凸起，像是要设计成某种俗气的摩登吧台——地面甚至还有一块裸露在沙土里。我和鲍娅把我们的半截胳膊都埋进滚烫的沙子里，就好像我们是被困住的某种机器人。

鲍娅沉浸在一种和午后阳光一样快乐的微醺中，闭着眼，她的胳膊靠着我的，另一只手捏着洒了一半液体的酒杯，半张脸沐浴在从窗口照射进来的阳光里。她的T恤上沾满的沙子，因为先前的胡闹，T恤尾摆卷了上去，露出一小截苍白平坦的腹部。我忍不住多瞧了一眼。

它洁白、平整，随着鲍娅的每一次呼吸缓慢起伏；可它看上去那么细腻光滑，两条微微凸起形成平滑的流畅线条，一直延伸到她的黑色高腰紧身裤里。我感到好奇有困惑。这是来自另一个性别的好奇。但当我意识到我在看什么时，酒意涌上了我的脸颊，我迅速移开了目光。

鲍娅的鼻梁上驾着她父亲那副夸张的镶着宽大金边的墨镜，磨损的镜片盖住了她的大半张脸，衬托出她少见阳光的肤色，在灿烂的日光下闪烁着细腻的微光。我小心翼翼的将手从脑后抽了出来，尽可能轻地换了个更舒服的姿势，不想惊动已经浅眠中的鲍娅。我把解放出来的左手垫在左耳下边，重新放松下来。鲍娅在我身侧，微风里隐约听见她规律的呼吸。我陷入了浮沉的梦境，朦胧中仿佛看见鲍娅摘下墨镜，对着我露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

 

 

我第一次注意到鲍娅是在英语文学课上。斯皮尔太太允许我们合上线装书，讨论我们正在默读的《瓦尔登湖》。龙珠Z男孩儿滔滔不绝地解释梭罗的实践在现代社会不能实现，“因为现代文明需要劳动力。”他激动地手舞足蹈。

“蠢货。”一个无精打采的声音从教室后头低低地传了过来。我转头去看是谁：一个黑头发的女生。她懒洋洋的眼睛遇上我好奇的目光，挑起眉毛，表情生动，仿佛在说：你见过这么白痴的人吗？

她看起来有些过于酷了。肤色苍白，交叠在课桌上的两条胳膊白皙瘦削，稀稀疏疏的刘海垂在深邃的黑眼睛上方，看起来像一只懒惰休憩的黑猫。我不知道如何和这样的女孩子相处，只好报以礼貌的微笑。她那无精打采的疲惫神情仿佛在说：我们不是一类人。别傻了，我太酷了犯不上理你。

放学后，那个浑身上下散发着“别来搭话”的女孩不知怎的跟在我的身后上了校车。片刻后，她随随便便的靠在我旁边的空座位椅背上，一只脚高高踩着我身旁空着座位的坐垫。那是一只破旧的马丁靴，靴头处原本圆润的皮质已经磨损，斑驳剥落，露出衬着的底料。我的目光移到她的脸上，只见她冲我展开一个满不在乎的笑容。

“嗨，哈利·波特，这没人吧？”她的异域口音让我吓了一跳，听起来有一点澳大利亚口音，又像是那些电影里的克格勃特工。

她叫鲍娅，她自我介绍说。“鲍里斯拉娃，简称鲍娅。”伸出一只表示友好的手。

我迟疑地握了握，回道：“西奥多。”

她沉默地打量了我一会儿，突然开口评论道：“你真该脱掉这件衬衫。”

“还有这副眼镜。”她戳了戳我的玳瑁壳镜框，我有气无力地挥开她的手，这个动作引出一声低沉的笑声，“你以为你是谁，科波菲尔吗？”

很好。除了哈利·波特，我又多了一个新外号。我还没来得及换掉这一身纽约男孩儿行头。爸爸忙着打分机电话，赞卓拉忙着在赌场值夜班；波帕，我有充分的理由相信它对合适的衣着没有任何得体的品味，有一次我看见它冲着我的卡其色长裤欢快地摇尾巴。这里大部分人都穿着无袖上衣和夹脚凉鞋，我看起来像个怪人。

我反过来用探寻的目光回敬这个相当尖刻的女孩，目光从她脚上那双破破烂烂的马丁靴移到她的破洞牛仔裤——膝盖那块露出一点苍白秀气的皮肤。她的黑T恤紧紧裹在她瘦削的身躯上。她看起来透着一种病态的神秘。

“你的摩德斯通小姐[3]呢？”

我耸耸肩：“甩掉了。”

她皱起鼻子，发出响亮的大笑。

此时其他孩子陆陆续续上了车，开始寻找空位。我们的座位显然称不上好座位，因为其他后来的学生都目标一致的涌向校车后部。我注视着叽叽喳喳的学生们，认出了同一节课上的龙珠Z男孩，显然他没有向我或者我的异国同伴打招呼的意思。我的同伴两手抱胸，安静地坐在旁边，一言不发。窗外的高大仙人掌开始加速倒退，阳光投射在远处的广袤沙漠上，映出令人忧郁的金红。在车厢的轰鸣和学生叽叽喳喳的吵闹中，鲍娅用带有浓厚澳洲口音的英语告诉我她刚来这差不多两个月。

鲍娅和我在纽约认识的任何一个同龄女孩都不一样。她不是安迪在公立学校害怕搭讪的那种，金发，苗条，有着秀气的脸蛋和高高在上的高傲。她不是我在英语文学课上的同桌哈德莉，活泼甜蜜，像是打翻了的金色蜂蜜。她稀疏的黑发，深邃的黑眼睛，甚至是病态的肤色，都有一种令人着迷的潜质。当她用冷静的语调讲述她堪称奇迹的生活轨迹，她那小小的身躯里有一种冒失有沉着的力量。她在俄国，苏格兰都住过。去过阿拉斯加，新几内亚。

“新几内亚的啤酒味道糟透了！”她贴着我的耳边喊道，后座一个低年级的孩子爆发出一阵巨大的哭声。

我才到维加斯不到一星期，大部分时间都是独自行动。一个人探索偌大的空间，孤独和空虚是我唯一的伙伴。此时此刻，鲍娅坐在我身边讲述她的故事，不时问我一两个问题，我感受到了一丝令人困惑的安宁。这种安宁诞生于我和她之间，好像灵魂抽离身体，而大脑还在感知周遭的嘈杂。我那时候还不知道这是一种我即将用余生记忆的感觉。一种世俗又不仅限于世俗的平静。我即将在每一次鲍娅的陪伴，每一次相遇，分离，重逢中感受这种令人惶恐的奇妙的链接，好像未来就在眼前，触手可及，可一切又那么不确定。在这辆吵闹的校车上，有那么一瞬间，我第一次产生了一种远离纽约之外的不舍。我希望这辆校车一直一直开下去，我希望这就是某种永恒。


	2. Chapter 2

春季的某个下午，安迪邀请我放学后去他家“复习”，因为他今天不出意料的缺了课。每到这个时候，安迪的免疫防线总会被漫天肉眼无法捕捉的顽强花粉突破。这让巴伯太太非常烦躁，也十分苦恼。从我认识他开始， 安迪就已经开始接受漫长的脱敏治疗。 

我右手提着松松垮垮的书包肩带，一只脚踩着脱了一半的鞋子，在门厅和行色匆匆的巴伯太太打了个照面。她一边熟稔地系上一条轻薄的香槟色方巾，一边向我道谢。

“安迪做完治疗总有些病恹恹的，”说这句话的时候，巴伯太太正拉上最后一只手套，尽管她低垂着眼睛，面上仍是藏不住的忧色，“真庆幸你来了。”

也许少做点治疗他会更开心，我在心中默默说道，回以不自在的微笑。

安迪表示我们应该复习几何，但没过多久，我们便窝在他驾着折叠床的卧室里偷偷共享一本从普拉特床下找到的杂志，封面上立着一个身材丰满的金发女孩儿。

 

我们安静的（也许暗自躁动地）看了一会儿，安迪突然指着杂志上某一页，撇撇嘴道：“‘世界的玫瑰’[1]。”

“嗯？”

“罗莎蒙德，”那个叫罗莎蒙德的姑娘有着一头打着小卷的棕色长发，嘴唇涂成了夸张的荧光粉色，全力遮掩另一张小一尺寸图中暴露出的微微突出的门牙，“我查过了，意思是’世界的玫瑰’。”

我抛去一个难以置信的眼神，安迪皱着眉头，些微涨红着脸辩解道：“只是好奇，老兄。”我觉得他可能差不多是疯了，有谁会如此刻意去查一本色情杂志上某个随机女郎的随机代号，更可笑的是这个代号与她的样貌没有丝毫吻合之处？或者，换句话说，为什么人们总对名字这样东西的背后含义如此在意和好奇——莉迪亚，金钱；玛丽，纯洁、普通；安迪，唔、西奥多，繁琐——为什么就不能把它们看作生而为人的必须产物，以显示有机体与有机体之间的差别呢？毕竟在纽约这样的规模的城市街道上，我们最不愿意见到的一种情形就是喊出一声“喂”后同时收到几十人理所当然的回眸。

 

数年后的今天，我带着几乎没有改变的想法，打开Google界面，矛盾又犹疑地键入最后一个字母。

我们认识第二百七十三天后，我第一次搜索了鲍娅的名字。

从一大堆乱码般的俄语网站中，我费力地筛出了一条毫不起眼的维基百科词条——很奇怪，它们向来应该出现在搜索最开始的地方——

“你的名字是一种花[2]，你知道吗？”

第二天在英文课上，所有学生都被要求默读《瓦尔登湖》里（最空洞）的一章，我越过坐在右手边一头犀利金发、打瞌睡的哈德莉，悄悄对鲍娅说道。

鲍娅从课本里抬起头来，瞪了我几秒，大而乌黑的眼珠里透着茫然。“你是不是有毛病？”她用口型问道。

我看懂了。我太熟悉她的说话方式，熟悉到在昨晚找到搜索结果后就已经毫不费力的猜到她的反应会是什么。我飞快地从草稿本里撕下一张纸，草草写了两行字，团成一团，扔给鲍娅前警惕地看了斯皮尔太太一眼。可怜的老太太，靠在椅背上睡了过去，手里面还捏着保温壶的盖子，盖子上结成的冷凝水打湿了她灰鼠毛的裙子，讲台上没了盖子的保温壶隐隐冒着热气。

我的心欢腾地跳着，随着鲍娅拆开纸团的动作越发紧张起来。她一言不发地看完纸条上的字，抬头重新对上我的眼睛，绽放出一个堪称明媚的笑容。

我松了口气，胸膛里前所未有的轻松，好像刚被从游泳池里拉出来的波帕，抖抖浑身的氯水味儿，得意洋洋地昂起脑袋，天下无敌。

 

“波特，你是我见过最无聊的人。”好景不长，短暂的快乐只持续到放学。鲍娅嚼着口香糖，在颠簸的校车上，就着我的手费力地咬下一块花生牛奶巧克力[3]。

我其实并不喜欢鲍娅用这种洞悉一切的腔调评论任何东西。总的来说，她是个好人，除了教会我抽烟，喝酒，偶尔来两根大麻，但我一直相信就算没有鲍娅，我的中学生涯里总得有这三样东西添点儿颜色。除此以外，鲍娅还教我俄语，教我问路，数数，请人喝酒，就和教我骂人时一样耐心。然而，每当她用这种抽离语调说话，总令我浑身不在。我总以为我们是不需要也不能够被分割的合体。我们一起度过宿醉，一起游泳，一起放任后背被太阳晒得粉红，蜕皮，一起咒骂校车的金属座椅，一起观看日落，一起阅读——上个周末我们刚刚一起看完了杰弗里·A. 兰迪斯的《碰撞参数》——一个眼神，一个表情都能逗得对方大笑不止。

“我不在乎我的名字有什么含义，”鲍娅撇撇嘴，“我的意思是，嗨，如果可以，我连名字都不想要。”

她眯起眼睛，眼神远远的落在沙漠中橙红色的半截落日，靠近地平线的地方被光线染成了浓稠的紫红色，倒影在她的眼底，令她的眼睛更加深邃。

“要是可以，我想消失在沙漠里，一包百乐门，伏特加，茶和糖。”她转过头，狡黠地看着我，“我可以做一个无名小卒。”

“在纽约可行不通。”我干巴巴的说道，吃完最后一块巧克力，将皱巴巴的包装袋塞进裤子口袋里。

“哦，波特！”鲍娅放声大笑，发出的声音介乎于笑声和卡扣的吠鸣，惹得前座的男孩儿回头望了好几眼。我也被逗笑了，抓住鲍娅伸到我肩胛骨下面的手指，她永远都知道我的弱点在哪里，鲍娅控制不住地咯咯笑着，手指挣扎着想要挣脱。窗外的天空逐渐变成蓝紫色，炽烈的阳光终于躲去了云层后边，为其镶上一道耀眼的金边。我们在满车的嘈杂和沙漠的寂静中笑闹作一团，表面上像车里任何一个普通的中学生一样，除了口袋里拆开的百乐门，鲍娅肋骨上某个隐秘的纹身[4]，我的某根突然被触动的神经。

当我意识到我并不能长久地与她享受这样互相陪伴的时光后，我着实暗自神伤了好一会儿。也许就是从那个时候开始，我与鲍娅之间终将出现的裂缝引起了某种更复杂、也更遥远的改变。好像在某次回家的校车上，好像因为某个鲍娅递给我的打火机，在我十五岁生日刚过不久，鲍娅认识了一个叫特里的男孩儿。于是一切都变了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]世界的玫瑰：罗莎蒙德（Rosamond）的字面意义，原出自《简爱》。  
> [2]鲍娅英文Borya，是澳韭兰科下属（genus）一种，其实并不是一种花，西奥这么说是有错的，具体有什么花感兴趣自己去搜搜看吧……太牵强了，难怪鲍娅要撇嘴【。请把此举列入十大泡妞失败案例，替西奥小盆友谢谢大家。  
> [3]花生牛奶巧克力：Reese’s Pieces，Netflix翻译害我不浅。自从看到Reese’s被这么翻以后我竟觉得比“锐滋”要好太多。  
> [4]忘了鲍里斯关于太年轻的鬼话，就是想给鲍娅一个超酷纹身。


End file.
